You forgot something
by wildflower47
Summary: Cosima's crush on the new transfer student is no secret to her rowdy group of friends. But what happens when one of their jests falls in the hands of the person they least expect it to?
1. Chapter 1

"Cos."

The ground was abuzz with the sound of the volleyball being hit to and fro.

"Cosima."

She stared as the figure gracefully leapt and hit the ball mid-air.

"Bloody hell. Cos!"

Sunlight cast at the perfect angle, giving her golden locks an angelic aura to match her smile.

"EARTH TO BLOODY COSIMA NIEHAUS!", thundered the British woman as she swatted the entranced spectacled girl with her notebook.

"Could you please be mannered in public at least, Sarah?!", huffed the girl sitting behind the three as she stiffly fanned herself with her own notebook.

"Yeah, dude. You could have just called out to me like a normal person.", Cosima muttered, obviously miffed at being distracted from the game. Or a certain player, really.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I did plenty of times, geek monkey. Guess Blondie there has your ears shutting down along with yer brain."

Tony snickered beside Cosima, "She got all that brain juice bumped south, eh."

Cosima blushed profusely as she kicked both her friends' shins, causing them to stop cackling at Tony's remark.

It was nothing new, really. In fact it only took two days from the start of school for them to realise their dear friend's infatuation with the new transfer student from France. It all started when she accidentally bumped into her in the school lab, causing her to fall flat on her face without causing much of an impact on the taller girl. Nonetheless, in the midst of the new student's frantic apologies, Cosima found herself staring at her and completely disregarding the blood trickling down to her unconsciously bared and flashing canines. Her goofy expression only doubled the taller girl's worry, as she feared the bump had caused some neurological damage as well. After that incident, which ended in the Cosima being carried to the nurse's office by the other girl who kept muttering something in French the whole way, they had become fast friends and lab partners. The studious brunette would never have imagined that the French speaking girl would want to be her friend after she embarrassed herself like that, but was pleasantly surprised by just how sweet she was, and more so by how similar their passion was for Biology.

"You better stop if you still want me to tutor your asses.", she warned.

"Easy there, tiger. Just wanted to let ya know I finished the exercise ya gave me.", responded her friend. Cosima finally peeled her eyes away from the athletic beauty, telling herself to stop gawking at the toned stomach whenever the setter's shirt rode up. She hummed as she went through Sarah's answers, a faint smirk gracing her face as she noted that her friend actually pays attention to what she teaches her. As she planted her nose into the notebook to review the working for the answers, Tony flashed a devilish smile to Sarah as he nodded towards the direction of the game. The game had ended and the volleyball player had noticed Cosima's presence, and was picking up her belongings as she walked towards her.

"Yo, Ali. Yer man just texted me saying he's done with detention. Leggo get 'em.", he pushed as he got Alison on her feet, despite her protests that she had to put her belongings back in her bag alphabetically, with Sarah helping them get out as swiftly as possible, clearly knowing what Tony wanted to do.

"Yeah yeah, we know, notebooks before textbooks. Didn't fail kindergarten, Alison.", she added. She swiftly told Cosima that they were going for a drag, not that the busy girl cared for an excuse, being as clueless as she was about how the protagonist of her daydreams was almost right in front of her now.

"Allo, Cosima! Studying as hard as ever, yes?", the girl said. Happy to run into her friend in the field.

Cosima's head shot up so fast both girls feared she had suffered whiplash. She stared wide-eyed at the rather sweaty but somehow even-more-attractive-in-such-a-state girl in front of her.

"Delphine! Hey! I was just sitting with my friends here and all.", she motions to her back but as she sees Delphine's confused look, she turns to see that her friends had indeed deserted her and thus allowed her distracted clumsiness to embarrass her yet again.

"Uh I swear I have friends. Like real friends, y'know? Not imaginary ones I'd name something like Baxter or something. Real ones. Not that Baxter is a bad name I think it's great but uh y'know not my friend's name. Two girls and one guy actually, Tony, Alison and-"

"Sarah, yes?", Delphine added politely.

Cosima stared yet again. "Why, yes! You know them? Are they in your other classes?"

"Non non! I mean yes Tony is in my History class, I believe. Not that I've seen him there but I hear his name during roll call. But ehm, I just know because you uh, mention? Yes. Mention them often." she grinned and Cosima could hear the hint of nervousness behind her stutter.

"Yeah I did! Getting better, Cormier. No 'a jogging' today?", she flashed her signature grin at her friend.

Delphine rolled her eyes but added a wink as she said, "Got some progress going yourself, mon petite ami. Your rambling time has decreased sufficiently."

"My San Fransassco vibes getting to you, grasshopper. I like it", the brunette replied. Her heartbeat increases slightly at the wink and French pet name Delphine gave her but refused to let it fluster her too much. Delphine laughed softly at her reply, but turned around to see that her captain was calling out to her. She turned back to Cosima with an apologetic look, fastening her bag more securely upon her shoulder. "I have to go. But we will see each other again tomorrow in Biology yes?"

"Yeah, obvs. See ya then, partner.", Cosima said.

"Mm. Your friends are over there,", Delphine pointed to the right side of the field as Cosima turned and saw Tony and Sarah near the entrance, laughing at a flustered Donnie, who fumed as Alison patted his arm whilst keeping her other hand on her cheek, her pinkie trying to cover the burgeoning giggle threatening to escape her throat. Cosima rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and stepped down the bleachers. Looking up to her friend she joked, "That's my cue. Somebody ought to give Hendrix a break. See ya", she waved to her friend as she bounded off.

Delphine stared at her friend's back and chuckled to herself as she picked up the notebook that was abandoned by the small girl. She would call out to her but seeing as she was already shouting at Tony and Sarah, she knew it would be of no use. She was not one to snoop but the notebook was folded, and as she picked it up and turned it around to the downward facing page was a drawing that covered the bottom half of the page. It was a drawing of a crooked nosed and goofy looking dreaded girl, and a curly haired one. Their faces were surrounded by a huge heart and a caption that said "COPHINE". Delphine stared at it for perhaps a good two minutes, her face betraying nothing and was only snapped out of her daze by her captain who was threatening to 'kick her ass all the way back to France if she didn't come that very second'. She quickly put the notebook in her own bag and ran back to the field.


	2. Chapter 2

"I would never believe you diligently studying over you being a lazy shit as the reason why you didn't check my text for a whole hour man what the f-"

"Ahem."

"Flock of sheep", Donnie continued as Alison shot him a warning look.

"Relax, piggie. It was a mix of both reasons." Tony smirked as they sat down at the lunch table.

It was really packed at the cafeteria area. The group bickered on until two girls joined them as well, already in an animated conversation.

"Sarah, we will find it. It's probably in the lost and found section", Cosima reasoned as she sat down with her food.

Her concerned friend did the same, "Look, it ain't just about the sketch of Mr. Nealon that Fe made that's gonna get me killed if it went in the wrong hands!"

Cosima narrowed her eyes at her friend, "What else is in there? Cal's love letters?"

"That ain't shite. Look Cos, didn't you check all my work?"

"Yeah I was on the second last page. Why?"

Toy stiffened. "Oh shit", as his eyes met Sarah's guilty ones.

"Oh my God. You guys what did you-"

"Cosima!"

The girl that was called out turned her head to see the Parisian walk her way smiling. She mirrored the smile and momentarily forgot her previous conversation and didn't notice the looks Tony and Sarah exchanged.

"Hey, you! Wanna join?", the dreaded girl asked hopefully.

"I am sorry but I must go for extra practice. We have the interschool competition coming up hm.", Delphine explained.

"Woo, with you on our side Westridge Falcons are gonna whoop ass!", Donnie exclaimed as he looked at Alison, who nodded silently but seemed to be anxious about something as she kept glancing at the object in the hands of the girl standing.

"Ah, bummer. Best of luck though! We'll be rooting for ya.", Cosima said with a soft smile.

Delphine returned it as she handed Sarah her notebook. "I believe you forgot this notebook on the bleachers, yes?"

"Yeah that's mine. Thanks, Delphine.", Sarah chuckled nervously as she quickly took it and put it under her arms.

"Non, it was quite interesting to see that drawing of Mr. Nealon on the cover,", she giggled as she continued, "I must go. See you guys around." she waved at everyone before she left with her friends.

As soon as she left Tony sighed in relief loudly, "Phew, think she didn't see it eh."

"See what?", the dreaded girl said as she looked at the French girl leave the vicinity.

Sarah shot daggers at her friend telling him to not say anything. "Nothing, geek. Just some random shite Fe keeps makin'."

"What? Show." she quickly took the notebook from under Sarah before the British could protest.

"Wait, Cos-"

"Oh, flaberdoodle."

"What is happening, Ali?"

"Fuck."

Pause as she scans the only page she had left unchecked.

"Holy watershed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Delphine.", a meek voice called out.

The girl called turned to her right and smiled."Allo, Mika. Done with class?"

Her friend nodded as they walked together to the field. They had a mutual free period and would usually spend it chatting and relaxing with some lemon tea. Whilst the two were both quiet and reserved people, Krystal was the exact opposite. But she got along with the two very well and would do most of the talking. She was already sitting at their usual bleacher with her sunglasses and latest 'Foxy Detoxy' drink obsession. With dreams of being a beautician she wanted to stay on top of the game from the get go, even though her friends would deem most of her efforts unnecessary.

As they greeted her and relaxed for a bit, Krystal suddenly took off her sunglasses and turned to them. "Guys, did you SEE what Evil Cho was wearing today?! Don't see how that whole Fung shoeey-"

"Feng Shui", the dark haired friend corrected, holding her tea gingerly in both hands with her eyes closed in peace.

" -even works like she could talk about killing babies in that over confident voice of hers and people would line up behind her just like they do now. Like, how even. I know how even. It's just cause of that Mr. Van Lier always praising her and shit. Totes sleeping together."

"What was she wearing though that's got you annoyed, ami?", her other friend chuckled. Krystal's rants were only second to Cosima's when it came to her favourites.

"Sweetie. Prepare yourself. 3'o clock."

Her friends discreetly looked to the right as they saw Evie dressed in a very expensive looking formal suit, crowded by star struck juniors hanging on to her every word.

"You're in high school, bitch. What is this Boston Legal crap?", the blonde diva grumbled.

"Some people do make their career their whole lives. She must have parents with extremely high expectations.", Mika reasoned.

Krystal scoffed a "whatever, sheepie", but then spotted Art walking towards the field along with Elizabeth Childs. She flipped her hair and winked at him as he saluted back to her, laughing as Beth made a remark and rolled her eyes.

"He is just adorbs.", she giggled.

Mika was not one of many words, but she was highly observant. And she could easily tell that something was weighing heavy on Delphine's mind judging from her distracted body language. She gently nudged Krystal to get her attention, and nodded towards their French friend.

Whilst many deemed Krystal's skull thicker than rubber, in reality where she lacked in academic studies, she made up in emotional intelligence, and of course her vast borderline scientific knowledge about beauty products.

"Talk to us, my sweet baguette. What's up?"

"Quoi? Non, nothing. Just tired from practice, is all.", she smiled as she said. But her eyes betrayed her troubled thoughts as she spotted Sarah and a younger boy bickering as they stood near the entrance. The young boy seeming to be making snarky comments as his sister rolled her eyes.

Krystal narrowed her eyes and looked at her friend. She put down her cup and hummed loudly. "Has Manning been manning your thoughts?", she smirked.

"Huh? Non. I don't even know her that well.", Delphine replied quickly.

"Just pulling your leg, cutie."

Her friend sighed in relief.

"I know it's the Velma of that hippie group that you have the hots for."

"QUOI?!"

"It is quite apparent." Mika added.

"How?!"

"Relax, hun. It isn't like super obvious or anything. Sheepie and I know because we're your pals and we know how you like, don't give a crap about anyone in this school but us. Us and Velma."

"She does not mean that you are rude. You're sweet to everyone. It is just that you happen to look at her a lot more...softly, yes?"

Delphine was at a loss of words and such behavior only confirmed her friends' observations. The other blonde squealed in delight as she hugged her, encompassing Mika as well, who was miffed at the surprise gesture almost toppling her tea.

"I am so totally shipping you guys, like, forever. And she totally has a crush on you too I mean psshhh who doesn't."

"That is not what is bothering you though, is it?", the dark haired girl questioned. Her deep insight never failing to impress.

Delphine decided to tell them about the after school practice incident and how she stumbled across the drawing.

"AWWWWW COPHINEEEEE! SO CUTEEEEE." Krystal yelled. "Why didn't I think of that?", she continued more quietly as Delphine shushed her quickly, her eyes darting towards Sarah hoping she did not hear.

The French girl sighed as she put her face in her hands. She had been thinking about that drawing the whole night. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Cosima liking her the way she liked the girl ever since she flashed her that blinding smile of hers. Delphine had never given much thought to her sexuality, but she knew that it was a broad spectrum. Her family's liberal mindset never codified it as a bad thing in her mind but she had always been too focused with her studies and extra curricula to give much thought to romance. But Cosima. Oh how all those sappy first sight accounts of love that she despised, suddenly made sense. Her blinding smile had seemed to resonate deep within her soul and she was sure that never had she felt this way before, let alone ever believed that something like this could ever happen. It gave the girl a new form of warmth in her heart that she craved ever so much since that day, and she only felt it when she was in Cosima's presence.

But there were doubts that overpowered that giddiness. What if her crush on Cosima was obvious to her as well, and made her uncomfortable? She had seen how girls would make fun of their friends by making remarks about them with boys that they found "ew, weird." and did not reciprocate their feelings. Krystal did that to Mika about Dizzy, much to her annoyance, and she would strike back by teasing Krystal about Seth and Rudy. What if Cosima's friends saw Delphine as some weirdo? And what if Cosima reacted with the same annoyance and only was nice to her because she was a good lab partner, and that's it?

The thoughts dampened her mood again, like they had last night. Just as her friends turned their attention back to her, the bell rang, signaling the start of the next period. Delphine thanked it for she did not wish to be probed any further about it for the moment, and quickly got up and excused herself from her friends.

"'Kay 'kay, honeybooboo. See ya after school!", Krystal called out as the Parisian girl walked briskly to her class.

It was the first time she dreaded going for Biology.


	4. Chapter 4

Cosima would never ever believe the thought of her dreading Biology. But just like she could not fathom falling for anyone as deeply and at first sight as she did with Delphine, she found out that she could actually feel dread cause a crawling stress on her shoulders and neck as she entered the lab and saw Delphine looking over the day's agenda.

"Hey!", she said in a rather jolty manner that had Delphine jump slightly.

"Ah, Cosima!"

 _"You weirdo who has a crush on me and just crept up on me like a creep",_ Cosima's thoughts filled in.

"I was just uh-"

 _"Trying to figure out how to get away from you as soon as possible",_ she frowned.

"-looking over our work today. Just a normal dissection process and a worksheet. So we have it, as you say, in the bag", she smiled shakily as she looked over to her dreaded partner. She bit her lip nervously as she saw an odd stoic look on Cosima and looked down at the worksheet again. There was palpable tension between them but both were barred from their downing thoughts to try to lighten up the atmosphere.

To say that the class was awkward would not be sufficient enough, as both were so quiet and not up to their usual enthusiastic ranting that even their classmates like Scott and Calwyn (more popularly known as Hell Wizard) kept looking back and forth between each other and them with confused expressions.

To say that Cosima was furious after she saw the drawing is quite an understatement. No one had seen the rather chilled out girl to have such a ferocious temper, and after many apologies from Sarah and Tony, the group had decided to leave her alone for a bit as she stormed towards the bleachers and lit a hastily rolled joint. But even that did not calm her nerves as all the worst case scenarios spiraled around in her head, leading her to a very bad crash that night from the marijuana as the paranoia clouded her senses and fogged her eyes with tears of anger, fear and good old low self esteem. She could not bear to think of what was going through Delphine's head as she saw the picture and even though she kept a tiny ember of hope that her partner had not seen it, Delphine's awkward body language made it clear to her that she did, confirming the nightmares Cosima was plagued with the night before.

Throughout the class Cosima's thoughts and self deprecations made her torment her poor mind with over thinking, filling it with every negative emotion towards herself possible. With her partner's discouraging silence and confirming gestures she could alas take it no more.

As they packed their things and she heard Hell Wizard walk past her, talking about how overbuilding his room door and leaving the key inside had proven to be rather detrimental, she called out to the boy following behind, "Yo, Scotty!"

The boy in question whipped his head towards her, "What's up?"

Cosima fiddled with the bracelets on her wrists as she took a deep breath and said, "Let's switch partners."

Hell Wizard dropped the new figurines he had just collected almost as fast as his jaw, as he scrunched his eyes with bewilderment at Cosima, and slight offence at the spark in his own partner's eyes.

Delphine's eyes widened but she kept them fixed on the zipper of her bag, frozen in place. The silence that followed was palpable.

"B-but why? Aren't you guys soul partners?"

Far too palpable.

"Dude, what the fuck." Scott's friend whispered.

"What?! It's true so what the hell is going on?", he hissed back.

"They're girls man who the hell knows?! Just say yes before she physically destroys like she does in D&D.", came the panicky reply.

Suddenly Delphine rushed to take her bag and walked towards the group, "Non non, Scott. It is best you do so now that the current project is over and we are allowed now. It is ehm," she looked at the girl next to her, "best this way, yes.".

She walked away before she could no longer keep up her polite expression and rushed towards the car parking.

 _"Best this way"_ , the knife dug even deeper into her heart as she recalled the blonde's words. But her facade was on the brink as well and hurriedly told Scott she would text him and left. Heading to the opposite path that the French girl took, directly towards the field.

 _"Why did I even have any hope? This was bound to happen. There's no way she would feel the same way."_

They both thought as they retreated to their safe havens.

 _"Merde.",_ she lit a cigarette.

 _"Fuck.",_ she lit a joint.

Different coping substances, same flame.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's the Manning."

"Goderbitch."

"00.7"

"Silicon breast valley."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "Getting slow there, you've already said that one before."

"You use those two every day.", the British deadpanned.

"Kkkkk. We need to talk though."

The unusual seriousness got the brunette to look up from her phone at her companion.

"Yeah, judging by the way Cos is eating raw ramen noodles under the bleachers again, we do."

Krystal sat next to Sarah, unconsciously offering her a brush which Sarah rolled her eyes at and used to scratch her back instead, earning her a good swat on the shoulder.

"Ayt, ayt. Stop, s'just a joke geez. Get to the point. Where's frenchie? Need to have a word with her."

"Don't you dare threaten her. You know it's not her fault. It's like one of those huge misunderstandings that are the core of like probably every chick flick."

"I ain't threatenin' for shite I just wanna talk." Sarah grumbled.

"Why not knock some sense into that Dexter of yours instead?", Krystal shot back.

"You two are not helping.", a quiet voice infiltrated the conversation.

Both girls looked back at the figure as she got up and walked away.

"Sheepie, how many times have I told you to wear the bell I gave you so you don't give me a heart attack all the time?!"

"Shite I think I just got some white hair."

Mika looked back at them with a look that shut both of them up.

"We must not interfere more than we already have. If there is anyone who can clear the misunderstanding it is them themselves. Our job is just to open that forum between them since they won't be doing that themselves."

"There ain't no way if ye look at how she is, Mika"

"Yeah, I've never seen kicked puppies as sad as Del was when I saw her smoking."

"There is always a way.", their friend said resolutely. The silence that followed was an effective agreement.

"What's the plan, sheepie?"

[Break]

"Dreads."

Silence.

"Dreads, come on."

Just a sniffle.

Tony finally deemed it alright to pass the boundary and just sit next to his friend under the bleacher. Wordlessly he took the joint from his friend's hand and handed her a chai latte with a bag of potato chips.

"Damn girl, you look like shit.", he tried as he smirked. He would have been fine with a glare but his friend's solemn gaze just made him feel worse.

"Look, hottie. Don't ye think after two days you would entertain the thought that this is all just a misunderstanding?"

His friend finally looked up at him, "Dammit, Tony. For real? That's why all this shit happened? That's why she avoids me like the plague?"

"You avoid her like malaria."

"I'm just trying to keep my dignity intact."

"Just like you kept your partnership with her intact in class?"

"Do you wanna fight?", she grumbled.

"You'd beat my ass for sure, Dreads. But you can't beat me on this point and you know it. If you wanna keep your sanity and, quite frankly your grades and lungs, you ought to deal with it. Either you suck it up and talk to her and try to clear out as much as possible. Or ya go find some other chick to fall for."

Tony was a joker but when it came to logic he was second to none. It was not that he possessed more wisdom or that he had better words. His way of speaking would leave no room for debate in a very non forceful manner, as if he was simply stating the obvious that was neglected the whole time.

However, the wound was yet too deep. The pain of the self hate induced assumption ran far too deep for the genius brunette to allow herself her own logic. She went silent and went back into the dark retrieves of her own mind, refusing the voice deep within telling her to listen to her friend.

Tony nodded in understanding and got up to leave his friend to her own devices.

As he was out of her earshot, he fished out his phone and dialed a number.

He was answered on the second ring.

"Yo, Meek-a. Heh. Looks like we gotta do it the hard way. Meet ya afterschool. Yeah no leave her to me. She'll be there."

He stretched as the bell rang.

"Maybe I should go to History class today."

[Break]

Delphine coughed as she put out the cigarette. It had been a while since she smoked this frequently, and to start that habit again with red Marlboros was quite detrimental to her health and social life since she had started to spend most of her free time either losing herself in work and practice, or in solitude in her car.

Cosima had been avoiding her quite well but judging from the looks she would get from Sarah and her other friends, even Tony whom she saw for the first time in history with this rather pitying gaze towards her, she knew that they all knew what had happened and Cosima had been upset about it. But judging from only Cosima's actions, Delphine assumed she was upset because of the discomfort she felt with the French girl, and played out some conversations of relief to be rid of her that Cosima must have had with her friends.

To say that Delphine was a mess after would be quite right. The darkest crevices of her mind was her sanctuary. But she would not succumb to her self-deprecations and instead busied herself with what she could. She had decided to respect Cosima's wishes but not give up on her own for she had had enough of a hard lesson back in boarding school when she saw what had become of her roommate when she had went down the path of self destruction after her love had been proven one-sided. She would not do such a thing to her family.

"Right before practice, Cormier?", a deep voice was heard as she stepped out of the car.

"Ah, captain! Ehm, I'm sorry. Just felt like I needed one. I assure you I will perform well", she said.

"Not what I'm worried about. If Helena can down a tub of sugar before practice and be the beast she is I'm sure one cigarette won't keep you. In the short run anyway."

"Ah, oui, I will go change and be there as soon as-"

"And it's Marion, remember?"

"Yes, thank you Marion. I will get to the field now.", Delphine said as she rushed to collect her things.

"As much as I hate Duncan and want to throw the ball right at her posh-ass face, I do not want to make my team feel like it leaves them no room to talk out their own issues when needed. Mental health is just as important and if you want some real answers, I can help you."

"Pardon? Real answers?", the setter asked.

"Usually you look at the bleachers longingly, but these past two days you haven't been longing at all, much less looking."

"I understand that my problems are seemingly obvious to all that have eyes. But it is not a problem anymore. It has been settled."

"By defeat."

"Please, Marion. We should be concerned about our match only."

"Yeah. That's why I need you to get your shit together."

"And how shall you enlighten me to do so, Captain?", her polite voice was slightly laced with irritation.

"You're sitting out today's practice.", the older woman replied.

"Quoi?! Why? This is ridicu-"

"Sit at the bleachers today. Say anything else and I will have Shay take your place."

"Of all the people."

Marion gave her a look that told her she would follow through, thus she was effectively silence.

"Understood. I will sit out today, then.", she said as she gathered her stuff and left.

Marion took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah , she'll be there."

"Shite that was easy. Thanks, Marion. Ye did quite a favour."

"Yeah yeah, just make sure Cosima comes on Sunday to teach Charlotte."

"Don't worry, yer little sis is gonna ace that test.", the Brit laughed at the other end.

Marion smirked, "I know. And I need my teammate at her A game against Duncan."

"You don't have to tell me twice about that Duncan. Let's hope this goes well."


	6. Chapter 6

"OKAY LADIES LET'S GET TO WORK. 5 laps around the field NOW. Anyone takes a break they're doing 2 extra laps for every extra breath they take!", Marion barked.

"Oh my God, Captain. Can you not? My period just started..", Aynsley lamented.

"Hush, whiny girl. You period last week too.", Helena commented.

The girls snickered at the back.

"This is child exercise. Alison could probably beat you here just like in drama stage show.", she added as she started running, finishing a lap before Aynsley could even come up with a comeback.

"Bless that angel.", Alison whispered from under the bleachers.

Sarah merely rolled her eyes at her friend until she spotted Tony near the entrance of the field.

"Aite, ladies. It's show time.", the Brit said as she gave her brother a missed call.

"This better be worth the freakin' world.", Krystal muttered as she continued to try to adjust her dress as she sat on the ground, sneakily using the ends of Sarah's jacket that was tied around her waist, to cover her butt as she relaxed.

"It is time to signal Marion.", Mika whispered as she finished off her lemon tea and Sarah quickly gave the captain a missed call as well.

As Marion's phone lit up, she cleared her throat and turned around facing the bleachers. With a subtle wink towards her friend, she yelled, "CORMIER, GO FILL OUT THAT COOLER BEFORE HELENA FINISHES AND DUMPS HER SWEAT IN IT AGAIN."

The whole team fell down and clutched their mouths as to stop the memory from resurfacing their lunch whilst Helena started giggling manically.

Delphine shook off the unpleasant memory as quickly as she could and got up from the bleachers and headed towards the water fountains with the large cooler. She was far too lost in her thoughts to notice the hushed bickering between her blonde friend and Cosima's bristly haired best friend right beneath her feet.

"For shite's sake, Goderbitch. Dunno how many blokes you faked for but why you gotta be so bloody loud for no reason all the time?!"

"Bitch after this you're coming with me I got a boner to pick with you"

"'Bone to pick with you'."

"Can it, sheepie."

"Is it just me or does Delphine smell really nice like flowery French toast."

"For the Lord's sake be quiet, Donnie."

"Guys, can it. Tony and Cos at 3 o clock."

The group saw Tony and Cosima stop near the entrance, seemingly engrossed in their conversation.

Suddenly, a boy with impeccable makeup and flashy leather garments came crashing into Tony from the left of the entrance.

"FUCKING BALLS OF CTHULU THE WORLD IS ENDING OH MY DICKENS ", he screamed as he clutched his chest and sank into Tony, who quickly put him on the nearest bleacher. Felix seemed to be sweating (just really good highlighter usage, really) and breathlessly pleaded for some water.

"FELIX! Hang on dude we're gonna get you some water! Cos we need water, go get some NOW."

She quickly searched in her bag for her bottle only to see that it was completely used up, "Oh holy empty watershed."

Before she could do anything about it she heard a huge splash and looked up to see Felix and Tony completely drenched.

Delphine was standing over him with the cooler s mid air and upside down in her hands. Silence followed as the volleyball team looked over, shocked.

"O-oh, I am so sorry. I just uh, instinctively did that? Are you two all right?", Delphine stuttered hesitantly with her doe eyes big and panicked.

"Well, now I get it. Splendid job at hydration in all aspects, really.", Felix commented looking Delphine up and down.

Before she could process her thoughts enough to stop herself, Cosima started laughing loudly. Looking at Tony's slightly irked expression coupled with Felix's sass and the hilarity of the abruptly escalated situation she could not contain it.

"What the fuck is life anymore.", Tony grumbled and that made everyone laugh. The volleyball team snickered at the side and all of a sudden Donnie came crawling out of the bleachers desperate for air, but was pulled back inside before the volleyball team or the other four could detect them.

"DONNIE GET THE FRICKS BACK IN HERE."

"It's too freakin clogged in there and Sarah stinks!"

"Oi, it ain't me! That's just Krystal breakin' some wind here."

"I literally can't fart. Like literally."

"Piggie Hendrix and company, why you hide under bench all time?", Helena said as she twisted her shirt to have a stream of sweat fall down. How she had come all the way there and noticed them was beyond everyone, really.

A green-faced Marion came and quickly pulled Helena by the shirt as she yelled, "All right, ladies! Fun time over get to the other side of the field and set up the net! Delphine! Go help those two go to the nurse's office and then come back and join us, ya hear?"

"Ehm, as you say, Captain. As long as they don't mind.", Delphine looked back at them and before Cosima could form any protest Felix interjected, "Oh, my sweet baguette, I definitely need your help. Cosima is far too small to carry me and I'm scared that if Tony takes me, I shall be raped."

Whilst Tony gave the "sounds about right" shrug, Cosima scoffed and added, "Whatever, Fe. I'm still gonna make sure your sparkly ass gets home when you're done getting pampered by the school nurse or Sarah will stab me with her punk ass boots."

"He has the most supreme arse."

"I do too.", Tony added.

Felix rolled his eyes and gestured for Delphine to help. The French girl swiftly picked him up as the man giggled and asked if that's what it feels like to be heterosexual ("because if so bollocks it's awful")

As the odd trio trudged towards the nurse's office, Tony quickly got up and went towards the bleachers.

"Was that smooth or was that smooth, homies?", he smirked.

A sweating gasping Donnie came out and collapsed, "Yes, yes. Please, can we go now that our mission whatever is done."

"Fuckin' suburban.", Sarah mumbled as she climbed out.

"Well done, Tony. I believe our work is done.", Mika smiled meekly.

Tony looked back towards the school building, "Yeah well let's hope those two finally get their shit together. Mickey Dees anyone?"


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to the nurse's office was a rather quiet one initially. Cosima would glance towards Felix, only to use it as an excuse to look at Delphine from the corner of her eye. The range of emotions that crossed her face was like a horrible soap opera for Felix, who glanced at Delphine, only to see the girl carrying him stoned faced, refusing to look anywhere but ahead.

The tension was just about ready to combust and Felix would rather die than not be the one to light it.

"You know, guys. It's 2016. We can talk about our feelings now."

Delphine and Cosima both looked at Felix, a worn-out expression of defeat in both of their eyes.

"Or are we still going to rely on the gay friend to be Captain Obvious?"

"Dammit, Fe. We will, okay? Once we drop your ass off at the mercy of nurse what's his face."

"His name is Colin and he is my-"

"Callin'?", Delphine interjected as she began to giggle.

Felix and Cosima stopped to look at to the blonde's face, "Mm, Cormier. Careful, now. I might start to think you're funny and you don't want that."

Delphine kept giggling. Somehow she really felt comfortable with Felix and he really helped with all the nerves short circuiting in her brain because of her close proximity with Cosima.

Cosima's mouth twitched upwards. She knew that with Felix, people either loved him for his dynamic personality or they hated him for it. To see Delphine and Felix get along warmed her heart, but also made her feel extremely insecure. Her stance on Delphine and the whole situation seemed to waver.

"Giggles aside, though. This angst is getting overcooked."

Silence ensued once more and Felix just rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Before he could say anything more they had reached the clinic. Collin was diligently working on some report but when he saw Felix, worry flashed across his face as he rushed to his side.

"Da-I-I mean FELIX WHAT HAPPENED?"

Delphine gingerly lay Felix on the bed, as he said, "Nothing, dear. I got heavily wet and they decided you could fix that issue."

The nurse reddened to a point of discomfort as his eyes looked towards the two women.

"Ehm, please just check to make sure he doesn't get a cold. We shall be on our way now."

"O-of course, thank you."

As the two women walked outside they could still hear snippets of the conversation.

"You dirty thing, it almost slipped right out of your mouth!"

"I was WORRIED and and-"

"Please just kiss me."

Cosima slammed the door shut and heard Felix scoff. She was now alone with Delphine and she wanted to be anywhere but here. The blonde herself became quite stiff. She was far too tired of all the anxiety and stress the situation has been causing her and she desperately needed to vent out her frustrations. She was gonna insist to Marion to let her play today damn well beat Helena's madness too.

They walked back in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say at this point. When did things get so messed up? Both of them yearned for the days they could barely stop laughing or smiling when they were together.

Delphine was suddenly overwhelmed with everything going on and the stress was getting to her and she knew that she would not be able to do well in the tournaments until this situation was at least decided in some way. Cosima should just come out and say that she doesn't want to talk to her because then at least she will have some motivation to move on since quite frankly, she hasn't gotten the young brunette out of her mind since she met her.

"Cosima, stop."

They both halted near the locker rooms. She nervously started cleaning her glasses as she turned towards the blonde.

"What's up?"

"No. Just. Stop this. All this avoiding and shit. Merde. Just talk to me.", she breathed as she felt her voice falter.

Cosima was taken aback because honestly she didn't have a shred of a clue as to what to say at this point.

"Delphine, I'm sorry. I know the note made you uncomfortable and at this point there is no reason to stay cordial. Yes. I had-actually, still have if we are being honest, a massive crush on you. And I also happen to be an open fucking book for my friends and they were messing with me. I get that you don't like it but don't deny the fact that you completely blocked me off. You made me feel horrible and inferior and whilst I completely underst-"

Before she could let her word vomit spew out any further she felt strong arms wrap around her frame. She stood shocked as Delphine all but enveloped her in a crushing hug, which made her breathless in all the right ways.

"I thought you hated me..", the Parisian sniffled, and the smaller girl had to use all her might not to let out a dumb 'huh?'.

"Well, if what I said was heard I do anything but?"

Delphine scoffed. The American could never keep her sass down could she?

"Can we talk? Properly? This misunderstanding is helping no one."

"I think it's high time we do.", Cosima smiled.

"Damn right.", they heard as Beth came out of the locker room and smirked at them before she sauntered out.


	8. Chapter 8

"So when you saw the drawing, you thought that Sarah and Tony were making fun of you?"

"Oui."

"Because...they drew you weird?"

"No."

"Because you feel like they hate you or something?"

"No."

"Did I ever make you feel like I didn't like you?"

"..."

"What, Delphine?! It doesn't make any sense that you jump to the conclusion that they were making fun of you or that I hate you! Good lord, that is NOT the case, why did you even think that?""

Delphine looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"You did the same didn't you?", she said quietly.

The other girl closed her mouth and looked down as she started to play with her hands. Delphine had struck the problem right on the dot and the brunette started to realise that the situation was way more ridiculous than she thought it was.

"Cosima... back in Paris, I was not the type of girl who had her head in the clouds dreaming about true love. I was completely focused on studies, and volleyball was, and still is, my main passion. I strive to do my best and all these other things were merely secondary to me, if not irrelevant. I had always seen my friends make fun of boys that liked them but didn't like back. They would have code words for them so that they could laugh at them to their face...and sometimes they would make drawings of them to piss each other off."

The smaller girl was beginning to understand where her companion was coming from.

"So you thought that Tony and Sarah were doing the same to you?"

"Oui."

"And thus you assumed without giving me a chance?", Cosima said a bit more bitterly than she wanted.

"Merde, Cosima! You were being so stiff in class what did you expect me to think?!"

"That maybe my shit was frozen because I thought you found me disgusting?! Because you were being all weird and nervous! It was as if-as if you wanted to get away from me as soon as possible or something!"

"How could you ever believe I would think so?", her friend replied as her eyes became glassy.

Cosima became silent once more. She realised what a huge misunderstanding this whole situation was and she berated her cowardice. Looking at the pain in Delphine's eyes, she realised that she was hurting just as much as she herself was this whole time.

But she'd be damned if she didn't fix it now.

"Delphine."

The blonde girl looked at her, lips quivering.

"You're a dumbass."

Delphine scoffed.

"And I'm a dumbass."

"You don't say."

They both laughed until they became quiet again.

"And I really, really like you. You're the most beautiful girl I know, inside out. You've made me low key like Maroon 5 and all those sappy bands because I finally get what that cheesy crap means. I'm still more of a chill STRFKR person but goddamn, I really like you. Please forgive me for being a douchebag...and please give me a chance to be your friend again. You're one of the coolest people in my life, and I can't bear to have you leave like this. Please, just give me a chance."

Delphine looked at her for a while, scanning her face with an unreadable expression that was making Cosima excited and horrifically nervous at the same time. Delphine had the power to make or break her at this point.

"No."

One can actually hear their heart break and it's rather loud, Cosima thought as she felt a wound develop in her chest.

"I want to be more than friends.", Delphine whispered as she suddenly leaned in and gently breathed life into Cosima through her lips. Cosima gasped and the Parisian took this chance to deepen the kiss, effectively filling the wound in Cosima's heart with warmth and love.

She gently took the smaller girl's face in her hands and Cosima gingerly placed her hands in the taller girl's golden locks, feeling how much softer they felt than she had dreamt so many times before.

"Mon cherie, I have never felt so taken by someone until that day you crashed into me and gave me that brilliant smile of yours. Ever since then, you have never left my mind, and before I knew it, you seeped into my heart as well. I do not plan to have you leave for a long, long time."

And just like all the other firsts she never thought she would experience, Cosima could actually feel her heart melt and her emotions escape from her eyes.

"Cosima, will you be my-"

"Boo?!", a voice blurted from behind the lockers.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me, Godderbitch?!"

"What kind of a nonsense term is that? Lover is what she means."

"Ali, what are you, Emily Bronte?"

"Oi mate, can it, yer ruinin' the moment."

"You ain't makin' it any better, Tony! Y'all just let em be girlfriends already so that we all can go crawl into our graves in fuckin' peace now."

"I still think boo or boo thang is like, the cutest."

"What about 'bae'?"

"Ew, sheepie."

"What? According to statistics it's the most popular one."

"That's why we can't have nice things."

"You heterosexuals make my brain hurt, I bloody swear."

"Why we hide behind metal boxes when makeup lady already ruined hide and seek?"

Cosima groaned and rolled her eyes as Delphine chuckled and put her face in her hands. It was an embarrassing and hilarious situation as Tony and Donnie came out and began dancing, whilst Felix began to throw fries at them. The whole group came and hugged the two and began to holler until they were kicked out by the janitor.

They were a rowdy dysfunctional group of misfits, but they were family. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I sincerely apologize for the huge delay in this chapter. I have recently finished my exams and flown back home. There is one more chapter left till the end of this story. I would like to thank you all so so much for reading this and for your kind reviews! I hope to update this by next week. May I take this opportunity to wish you a very happy New Year! May you have an amazing year ahead. ^^

Peace and love!


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight filtered through the stencil made by the leaves of the trees, ever wavering and shuddering under the breezy touch of the winds. There was a serene silence so rare to be felt in the sports field. An empty sports field, save for two girls sitting on the bleachers.

Alas, one of them broke the peaceful silence as a booming guffaw erupted from her mouth.

"Babe, I am so sorry but I still cannot get over it!"

"Yes, yes. Laugh my bruises away why don't you?"

Friday afternoon once classes had ended, Westridge High had hosted the volleyball match between the Westridge Falcons and the Burnaby Bandicoots. As the huge crowd gathered around the field, a strong thrumming of excitement and chatter could be heard till far away, as people waved vibrant black and maroon flags for the Falcons, and silver and blue for the Bandicoots. The cheerleaders displayed immaculate routines and cheers on both sides. It seemed that the Falcons and Bandicoots were completely head to head, with both teams alternatively winning rounds, and usually ending at 24-24, until one team took the score. Right now the score was 2-2, with the Falcons gaining 13 points, Bandicoots hot on their heels with 12.

If the schools had eyes on particular people, it would be at the two pairs in each group. Delphine and Rachel, both the setters of their teams, were face to face in an intense rivalry that had started since the arrival of French student. Then there was Helena and Katja, and though Helena was the opposite hitter, and Katja the middle blocker, it was those two that butt heads the most always.

"KICK HER BLOODY SHITE OF AN ARSE, CORMIER!", Sarah roared as Felix struggled to maintain her balance on his shoulders.

"Need to...hide..the Jaffa cakes.."

It was no secret that Sarah used to be part of the Burnaby Basketball team before she had transferred. As the sports team would often practice together, she would tend to run into Rachel Duncan often.

Literally.

Those two had hit off their hatred ever since Rachel made a snide remark at Manning whilst passing the basketball court, earning her a three pointer right on her nose. Whenever they had practice volleyballs would by shooting across to the basketball court and then Sarah herself would be flying towards the volleyball court, murder in her eyes as she slammed her body into the short haired blonde. No one really understood what made Rachel want to provoke Sarah in the first place, but rumors travelled that Rachel was rejected from the basketball team as point guard; the position that Manning occupied. Not that Duncan ever got the position after Sarah left either, so it could never really be verified. Sarah continues her basketball career at Westridge, more successful than before, but she never had the chance to completely pay back Rachel for screwing her over at Burnaby.

So here she was, making sure that she could watch Duncan crumble in front of her eyes in her new turf.

"HELENAAAAA FUCKIN' SMASH HER SNOUT!"

"Christ, Sarah! Is that really going to help?", a disapproving Alison chastised as she fanned herself.

"Love, trust me this is therapy. Maybe she will stop printing photos of the bitch and stabbing them with her fork at the dinner table every night.", Felix said as he joined in on his sister's cheers.

"I'm sure Delphine appreciates our approval for murder, but where is the one person whose cheers she really needs?", Donnie asked.

Tony munched on a toothpick as he gave him a side smirk and pointed his head down to the front of the bleachers.

In the court, Delphine panted heavily as there was a break signal. She gathered her team around and leaned in closer.

"Jennifer, we need a breakthrough, what do we do?"

The defense specialist looked at everyone and leaned in closer.

"We need to give Katja hell-"

"Helena here."

"No babe, we need to keep her more occupied so that you can smash them 'Coots the way you're meant to. Aynsley and Adele, give her all you got left and right yeah? Angie, you know that means you and I have to up the defense. Delphine, you will have to handle the front, and Rachel as best you can. You know what that means if she sees through this right? We all have been busting our ass practicing this scenario, and we are not letting Coach down, understand?!"

A resounding yes is heard as they scatter back into their positions. Delphine looks at Rachel, staring back at her with flower-wilting loathing. As her nerves skyrocket, the French blonde looks to her right again for the umpteenth time.

The smile that radiates back at her never wanes.

"You're the best there is, baby. Show them what you got! You got this!", the brunette jumps up and down as she shouts at her girlfriend from the front row. As her tunnel vision broadens to the sound of the referee's whistle, Delphine takes a deep breath and gets into the game with renewed vigor.

The rest of the match is intense and the match boils down to 24-23, with the Bandicoots having the lead. It seems that Rachel had somehow seen their strategy coming and had planted her own hitters, Virginia and Susan, accordingly. Delphine growled in frustration through the net as Rachel leaned in close and smirked wickedly.

Helena giggled, as she looked back at a smiling Jennifer.

It was working.

As the Bandicoot hitters focused on blind offense to get that last point, Helena hit back with renewed vigor, straight at Delphine.

To say the experience wasn't painful would be a lie, but the adrenaline coursing through her body and the image of a proud cheering Cosima was all it took for the setter to hit it up and aim for the unsuspecting defense. As the score became 24-24, everything became silent as Angie positioned her serve. As she hit straight towards Katja, it was Rachel who decided to backpedal and hit it back. The confusion was enough to waver the team as Katja yelled at Rachel who snapped back whilst trying to return to her place in time to catch Delphine's attack .

But in the confusion of it all, they forgot the rotation of positions of their opponents, so it was Helena instead of Delphine, staring back at her mid-air, as she slammed the ball to the ground, effectively ending the match.

The home crowd suddenly roared onto its feet in celebration and triumph.

"FUCCCKKKKIIINNGGG YAAAAAAAASSSS.", was the loudest of the cheers from the top of the bleachers by the rowdy basketball player herself, followed by the cheers of the whole group.

"That's my honeybooboo!", Krystal cheered from the top of the pyramid position of the cheerleaders as she waved her pompoms at the French woman, who laughed at her and dived into the massive team hug.

As soon as she separated herself, she climbed out of the court and ran to the front row to the person she longed to be with the most.

It seemed as if time slowed down, as Cosima saw her love run towards her, confetti decorating her hair as she neared her and put her hands on either side of her spectacled teary face.

"Coh-si-ma", she breathes.

Fingers trembling as she continued.

"Je-"

 _SMACK_

The first thing Cosima notices is that is she no longer standing, her glasses smacked clean off her face with the force of leather stinging her left side.

Delphine thankfully had caught the shorter woman before she fell flat on her face. The crowd is silent, save for some "oh shit"s and sniggering from three of the Bandicoots.

"Oh my apologies, my hand slipped. Be a sport and pass it back, please?", Rachel sweetly says.

There is a rumble from the bleachers as a woman stomps down towards the court, followed by her group of furious friends.

"Bitch, my hand will SLIP AND BREAK YOUR FACE before I pass you BACK TO HELL YOU FUCKIN-"

"Sarah, stop.", Delphine interrupts.

The punk narrows her eyes at her.

"The fuck you losin' your spine for?"

"She knows her place."

Delphine gigerly hands over Cosima to Tony and Felix and heads towards where Sarah is.

Helena starts walking next to her.

"Sestra. I take other two?"

"Let Sarah help."

"Plastic bitch yours?"

"Oui."

Helena briskly sweeps Sarah in stride with her, and Delphine walks up to Rachel.

She can hear her coach yelling at her to let the administration handle it, but she pretends to not hear her over the chanting of the crowd.

She wouldn't have cared if Rachel hit her or the team, she expected her to stoop low enough to do something of the sort. She would have happily let Marion handle it.

But she hurt _her_ Cosima.

This couldn't be handled any other way.

"Of course you'd be friends with Manning. You reek of the same stupidity. Do yourself a favour and-"

Her sentence is cut short as Delphine slams her with an uppercut.

"Be the petty little thing you are, salope. You chose the wrong person to mess with."

As she whirls around to head back to Cosima, she feels a force pin her to the ground.

"You're BENEATH ME. KNOW YOUR PLACE, you DYKE. I will have you deported back to where you CAME FROM."

The French woman barely scoffs at Rachel's poor attempt of a punch. She grabs her arms and leans in.

"J'en ai plus rien à foutre."

She plants her foot in the centre of Rachel's abdomen, and pushes off, sending the woman flying into her meek looking Coach.

Before he has a chance to react to Delphine after catching Rachel, Marion steps in front of him.

"The crowd's out for her head now, Ira. I suggest you take your crew back whilst they still have some pride left."

The man clenches his jaw but nods.

"Could you make sure those two don't kill them first?", he says as he points in the general direction of where Sarah and Helena are taking turns between kicking and wedgie-ing the two other Bandicoots; the rest of their crew nowhere near the scene.

Back in the present, the couple laugh at the chaotic mess of that whole event.

"Really tho, I mean, I just got a scratch but man Duncan's bitches went to the hospital and then you sent Rachel to _therapy._ "

"It was a long time coming for her, mon amour."

"Still! You made Sarah's day."

"Hmm, Helena's as well. I swear as innocent as her soul is there is an unmistaken bloodlust within her."

"True shit. Glad she's on our side", the brunette giggles.

In the comfortable silence that follows, Cosima lays her head on Delphine's shoulder. The wind makes the blonde's hair tickle Cosima's forehead, as she slowly shuts her eyes.

 _"Need a companion_

 _My head in prayer_

 _You know you're not losing your mind_

 _What's left you make something of it_

 _Sky what's left above it_

 _The way you want nothing of it_

 _Baby I'm yours"_

Cosima can't help the emotion that cracks her mouth in to a wide grin. Delphine's voice was angelic as it was, but as she sang the brunette's favourite song, the younger woman couldn't help the intense feeling that seemed to seep out of her heart and warmly surround her entire being.

"I love you, Delphine."

For the first time, she doesn't hold back. Doesn't distrust herself, or Delphine. Doesn't care about consequences or after-words. She doesn't need a neat package, a blueprint telling her step by step what is to happen. No theories. No equations.

Love was the craziest science of all and she gave herself to it.

"Je'taime aussi, Cosima Niehaus."

The two gave in to the magnetic pull between their lips, calling forth the overdue expression of love.

"Mon petite chi-"

"OOOOOOOOOUUUUU I CANTTTTTTT EVENNNN."

"Go ahead and ruin EVERY SINGLE MOMENT, WHY DON'T YOU?"

"Shite, Ali. That was my line."

"Bloody right, sis, looks like soccer mom does have a soul."

Tony jumps out of the bleachers and wedges himself in between Delphine and Cosima, smirking apologetically at both.

"Soz, Cos. Thought the weed would keep 'em all quiet but it's just a major shitfest down there."

"Tonnnyyyyyyy, baby can I have more of that brownie?"

"Mika ate it all."

"Ugh, whatever. I'll have your Cheeto- SHEEPIE YOU ATE EVERYTHING!"

"I just ate the brownies, get off my back for fuck's sake."

"Oooo, stoned sheeps bite back."

"Piss off, Manning."

"Where are the FUCKING CHEETOS?"

"Meathead, did you finish them?"

"The orange sticks? Very delicious."

Delphine laughed as one by one the rowdy group clambered out and joined the two on the bleachers.

As Tony pinched a raging Cosima's cheeks, Sarah and Felix guffawed at Alison's sudden mental breakdown into Donnie's shoulder after seeing Helena stuff a whole packet of Oreos in her mouth at Krystal's (and Mika's) insistence. Delphine couldn't help but look at each and every person she had come to call family in her new home.

"No better colour..", she began again.

"Looked everywhere..", Cosima continued; and as the whole group chimed in:

 _You built a city_

 _All in your head_

 _You know you're not losing your mind_

 _What's left you make something of it_

 _Sky what's left above it_

 _The way you want nothing of it_

"WILDFLOWERRRRRRRR-" and a belch.

"Fuckin' hell, meathead."

 **A/N:** Well, that's a wrap! Shout out to a certain reader who got me to get my shit together and write this last chapter. And a humongous thank you to all who have followed and read this story! I don't know whether I have it in me to write anything more, but I'm glad I got this one out.

Hope you all take care now! Peace and love. xx


End file.
